


Quarter Life

by catperson



Series: Quarter Life [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roommate, but for young people, im still learning how to read, like a midlife cirsis, nobody has their shit together, quarter life crisis, this is a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catperson/pseuds/catperson
Summary: Clarke is having a quarter life crisis.Lexa just got dumped.





	Quarter Life

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what?
> 
> I don't know how to proof read.

Clarke Griffin would pay top fucking dollar for a moment of clarity, that is, if she could spare a dollar. Which she can’t. With collage loans, rent, utilities, and gas, Clarke could hardly afford anything form the Dollar Menu.

            So, for her 24th birthday, she wished for one. She prayed to _someone_ for one. Even the second page of Google after searching “Am I having a quarter life crisis?”

            Twenty-one was great, for about a week. Then every other day of it just broke her more and more. The real world was doing everything it could to break her will to live. And it was working. Graduating college, a year early with a degree in Human Biology, and she was sitting on the floor of her living room with her roommate trying to count out enough change for a medium pizza.

            “Clarke, if I were to tell you that I may or may not have a wrinkly five-dollar bill in my work pants, would you change your mind about pineapples on pizza?” Lexa tried negotiating, business as usual.

            “Lexa, what if I were to tell you, that I rather literally starve to death, than a have a single slice of pineapple on my pizza?” Clarke negotiated back.

            Sliding her half her dimes and quarters a little closer to her, “Then I guess we can both starve.”

            Clarke only started back at her, she wasn’t going to budge on this. “Half pineapple, half normal?” Lexa tried again.

            “You mean, half death and half normal?” She scoffed.

            “You can never finish more than two slices!”

            “It’s the principle, Lexa!” Clarke slammed her hands down on floor, scattering a few pennies. “Fruit is for healthy stuff. If I wanted to eat healthy, and hate myself, I’d visit my mother.”

            A tense moment of silence, “Alright, no pineapple.” Before Clarke could celebrate, Lexa held up a finger, “But, a supreme pizza with extra olives and mushrooms.” Clarke glared.

            “This was your aim the entire time, wasn’t it, Woods?”

            “Guess that temp job at the call center has some perks after all.” Lexa grinned, gathering their collected change into the designated plastic bag.

            “Plus, that bonus in a few months.”

            “Don’t forget those two days of unpaid vacation.”

            Clarke snapped, “And the dental insurance

            “I’m still on my parent’s plan for two more years!” Clarke was reminded from her bedroom where she was putting on her ‘social sweats’.

                                                                        -

            Lexa should have seen this coming. She was always prepared. Always two steps ahead in her full proof ten step plan that nobody understood but her. And being _dumped_ was not a part of that plan. Or any plan.

            So now she had no plan. And a broken heart. Which was probably just as bad.

            Clarke found her lying in a puddle of her own self-pity, on a Friday night. Friday nights were scheduled for Costia. And for the foreseeable future, Friday nights were now for eating ice cream and Netflix binging on her parent’s account.

            Good news; ice cream now fit in the budget.

                                                                        -

            Lexa didn’t change her clothes for a full two days, which was not a lot of days for Clarke, but two too many days for Lexa.

            Clarke could probably go a full week without showering, but the other girl sometimes took two showers a day. Clarke called it being environmentally cautious. Lexa reminded her that she once drove a Hummer.

            “Hey, maybe you should shower?” Clarke had suggested.

            “What’s the point?” Lexa had asked, face down on the couch, her new home for the past eleven hours. “Nothing matters and everything hurts.”

            Clarke rolled her eyes, Lexa became a dramatic teenager after every slight misfortune in her life. But this wasn’t just a slight misfortune according to Lexa. This changed _everything_. What exactly was _everything_? Her plan. With Costia. Her plan only worked with the two of them. It was adjusted and calculated for the next ten years. Then there was _the Plan: Phase 2,_ which involved purchasing a home, and eventually children.

            And now _Phase 2_ is obsolete. She was by herself. Well there was Clarke. But she did not plan on still having a roommate in her thirties.

            Good news: Clarke didn’t have a plan either.

                                                            -

            Clarke’s plan was to get Lexa absolutely shit faced. Her parents had sent her a little extra cash for her birthday, and Lexa was too depressed to suggest putting it away in the designated “extra cash bag.”

            And what a drunk Lexa was.

            “Let me tell you, Clarke,” her words were slurred and very un-Lexa like, “how happy I am to have found you on, Craigslist.” She tossed back another shot of _something,”_ I am so glad you weren’t a murderer.”

            “You know, I’m glad I decided to retire from murdering a week before I posted that ad.” Lexa laughed loud and drunk.

            “I love you.”

            Clarke knew she was only saying it because she was drunk and sad. Sober Lexa didn’t have time for more than four feelings at a time. But Lexa was drunk and sad so she said it back, “I love you right back.”

            Lexa hummed, for a few hours her heart didn’t hurt and she didn’t feel like she sky-diving without a chute. “So, you going to take me home or what, Griffin?”

            “Sure, but don’t think you’re getting lucky tonight?”

            “Ha! Buy me dinner first?”

            “Oh? Is that all it takes to win your heart?”

            Lexa stumbled into the bar door shoving it open with her shoulder, “For you, Clarke, I might even take a nice brunch.” She winked.

            If Lexa wasn’t Lexa, Clarke might think this was Lexa flirting with her.

            Lexa was flirting. And drunk. And touching Clarke’s hair, and face, and hands. “Think about it Clarke.” Lexa propositioned in the back of the Uber, “Me and you. Would make beautiful bone marrow babies.”

            “If you didn’t blush and cover your eyes at every sex scene on every movie ever, I might consider it.”

            “Mmm, thank you. You’re very pretty.”

            “Thank you, again.” She added, “You are too.”

            “Now just imagine the bone marrow babies!”

                                                                        -

            In the midst Lexa’s broken heart and Clarke’s almost quarter life crisis, the water bill had not been paid in two months. Consequently, the water had been shut off, and Clarke already hadn’t showered for three days. So, it was her turn to swallow her pride and ask her parents for money.

            She had left Lexa at the apartment, where she was watching _Game of Thrones_ and *not* blushing at sex scenes.

            A night full of questions from her mother asking if she and Finn were back together, and offhand comments about how handsome Bellamy was, and how they would have beautiful babies.

            “Actually, mom. Lexa already called dibs on my uterus.” Her mother frowned, “for out bone marrow baby.” At least her father thought it was funny.

            ” Have you decided on a medical school yet?”

            “Abby,” Jake tried in vain.

            With a mouth full of spaghetti, Clarke rushed out, “actuallyiwasthinkingofnotgoingbacktoschoolatall.” The easiest way to break a mother’s heart is with a mouth full of pasta.

            Before Abby could express her disappointment Jake through in, “And we still love and support you anyway,” he winked at her. If her mother felt any differently, she didn’t voice her thoughts, only set her fork down gently and left the table.

            “Don’t forget to take Lexa the left overs,” she said from somewhere in the house. At least she still liked her roommate.

            She stayed for an hour longer, catching up with her dad and reassuring him that she had a backup plan that did not involve being a doctor. She was lying.

            He gave her the money to pay for the water bill with little hassle and couple extra hundred as an early Christmas present.

                                                                        -

            During the winter months to save on electricity the girls didn’t turn on the heater. Instead they doubled up on socks and blankets. During the below freezing nights Lexa let Clarke share her body heat while they slept.

            Sometimes in the morning they would continue to share body heat and Lexa would put her alarm on snooze for an extra ten minutes before she went back to her job that she hated.

                                                                        -

            “You know what would really keep us warm?” Lexa poked her roommate’s side on a particularly chilly morning. Clarke hummed in response scooting closer to her roommate, “If we made out a little.”

            Clarke searched her face, trying to figure out if Lexa was joking, but Lexa never joked. “Someone’s forward today.”

            “I’ve been practicing.”

            “And minimal blushing, congratulations.”

            “We can’t afford to turn on the heater, Clarke,” Lexa added, “kissing is more affordable and good for our health.”

            “So, a little kissing?” Clarke asked already looking down at her lips.

            “Only a little.” Lexa promised leaning into her roommate.

 

                                                                                    -

            “I don’t think I want to be a doctor,” Clarke whispered to her partner in warmth, stared up at the ceiling.

            Pressed into Clarke’s side, her face half hidden by blonde hair, she whispered back, “then what do you want to be?”

            “I don’t know yet.”

            With a small kiss to her head she Lexa reassured her, “That’s okay. You have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ followifurgay if you like bad blogging.
> 
> this is a series btw so you can look forward to more shitty endings. 
> 
> 'Post without preview is my bff'


End file.
